1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative structure, and more especially to a decorative structure of which two half bodies of a modeling shell can be positioned in the same direction to reduce the volume of the unassembled decoration when being transported and stored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As people pay greater attention to their living standards, they like to create living atmospheres in places they inhabit for any length of time. To decorate interior spaces with a variety of decorations not only fills the space, but also adds joy to their lives, thereby improving humdrum interior environments and creating pleasant atmospheres. Especially during festivals, such as Thanksgiving, All Saints' Day, Christmas and so on, decorating interior spaces is a western custom that creates warm atmospheres and adds to the festive nature of the celebration.
However, as globalization continues to expand and the international division of labor deepens, the places where decorations are manufactured are usually far away from the places where the decorations are sold and used. Usually the decorations are manufactured in a country and sold or used in another country. For example, products manufactured in China or South East Asian are often sold in America, Canada or Europe. As such, the manufactured decorations usually need to be transported by sea, by air or by land to arrive in the places they are to be sold or used. Because decorations are usually large in volume and irregular in shape (such as decorations with extended arms or bended long tails), packaging costs and transportation costs are quite high.
To reduce the costs of packaging and transportation, manufacturers often separate a decoration into a plurality of elements and then repackage the elements in a new packaging arrangement to reduce the packaging volume and save on packaging material. Furthermore, because reduction of a single packaging volume can increase the total quantity of the decorations stored in the same container, efficiency of transportation can be improved and the costs of packaging and transportation can be further reduced.
Although the decorations described above can be separated into a plurality of elements to be packaged in order to reduce packaging volume and increase the total transportation quantity of containers, the decorations have shortcomings as described below:
1. The above prior decorations can be separated into a plurality of elements to be packaged. However, each element still has a basic volume and occupies a basic space, so no matter how many elements the decoration can be separated into or how many packaging arrangement modes are projected, the efficacy that the volume is reduced is only achieved by increasing packaging density, meanwhile the actual total volume is unchanged. Hence, this way only partly achieves the efficacy of reducing packaging materials; the packaging costs cannot be further substantially reduced. The most common packaging material is paper. As costs of raw material rise and environmental protection consciousness improves, packaging costs will only continue to rise.
2. No matter how many elements the above prior decorations can be separated into, or how many packaging arrangement modes are projected, through the packaging volume is reduced, the actual total volume of decorations is unchanged so that the total quantity of the decorations stored in a same container cannot be substantially increased. Because energy costs in the international market are too high, if the total transportation quantity per unit container cannot increase, transportation costs will increase, which makes the decorations less competitive.
3. In cities, conventional families have limited living spaces, so storage space is reduced greatly. Since the actual total volume of the above prior decorations are unchanged after the decorations are separated into a plurality of elements to be stored, the decorations still occupy limited interior space. So how to reduce the storage volume of the decorations is a considerable problem for users.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved upon and suggest the present invention as being of a reasonable design and as an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.